SAMPAI KAPAN
by love n hopes
Summary: shiho memutuskan untuk merantau, mencari kebebasan yang tidak ia temukan setelah kematian kakaknya akemi. pada awalnya semua berjalan sesuai harapan hingga hidupnya menjadi lebih berat.
1. alkisah

**Disclaimer :Gosho Aoyama**

**Rate : M**

Hai semua.. aku newbie ni pingin berbagi imajinasiku sama kalian, maf2 kalo ada yang kurang, tapi yang jelas si ni cerita sangat OOC dan GJ abiss...oia,aku masih gag ngerti apa yang seharusnya paling wajib terpampang disini, sampai saat ini yang kupaparkan inilah yang kutaw. Kalo ada yang merasa gag nyaman mohon maph, kalo ada yang ngerasa kurang tolong riview ya…. :D

**SAMPAI KAPAN**

_Sampai kapan aku harus begini,_

_Mungkinkah suatu saat kan ada mentari_

_Cahaya yang menerangi gelap hariku_

_Setitik sinar yang menuntun kemana aku menuju_

_Aku ingin berlari hingga saatnya nanti aku berhenti._

"hahhh…. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, aku lelah, aku bosan, sepertinya aku memang harus…." Ungkap hati gadis mungil itu di dalam sebuah kamar yang tampak rapi walau telah lama ditinggal pemiliknya ke dunia penuh asa 'jika kakakku masih ada'.

Wajah gadis itu menampakkan kepedihan yang amat mendalam. Bagaimana tidak, sang Kakak yang begitu ia sayangi telah pergi untuk setahun lamanya, bukan waktu yang singkat untuk sekedar merenungi orang yang telah tiada. Namun kali ini ia memutuskan untuk membangkitkan hidupnya. Kembali menjadi gadis tegas penuh ceria dan ide gila.

"shiho….shiho, buka pinttunya sayang, mama bawain kamu makan siang ni…" teriak Elena dengan sedikit wajah memohon.

"sayang, cobalah untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Kau membuat mama begitu khawatir." Hati Elena berucap miris melihat keadaan putri tercintanya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Shiho...!" suara barnada amarah terdengar jelas di telinga gadis berambut merah itu.

"Ka...Kakak ..." Shiho menoleh dengan ragu dan penuh rasa was-was.

Ternyata benar ada gadis berambut panjang terurai menghampirinya.

"ternyata benar kau ada disini, seharusnya kamu malu, berpakaian seperti gadis murahan di tengah kerumunan laki-laki mabuk. Kakak yakin tidak ada satupun pria disini yang tidak membayangkan untuk tidur denganmu malam ini' ungkap Akemi penuh rasa kecewa.

" Hsss... sudahlah kak, biarkan aku disini untuk menikmati indahnya hidup ini, sekali-kali kakak juga harus mencobanya." Shiho menyodorkan segelas alkohol ke mulut Akemi tapi dengan sigap Akemi menapiknya.

" kamu sudah mabuk ya... mau jadi apa kau ini, baru lulus sekolah saja kau sudah bertingkah pola" omel Akemi.

" Justru karena itu kak, selama ini kan aku terus fokus pada ujian akhirku di sekolah, Tugas inilah itulah, capek otakku kak." Ucapan Shiho semakin ngelantur.

"Untung ada Kaito, dia sudah mengajarkanku arti indah kehidupan ini, iya kan sayang.." Shiho memeluk Pria di sampingnya yang nampaknya juga dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Kaito meraih dagu Shiho, berusaha menciumnya tepat di depan Akemi. Tak mau adiknya dijadikan mainan pria yang menurutnya tak tahu adat itu, Akemi menggenggam erat tangan Kaito melemparnya kebawah sebelum sempat mendaratkan ciuman dibibir mungil sang adik.

" Kakak... sudahlah Shiho sudah besar, bukan saatnya kakak memperlakukan Shiho seperti bayi lagi, biarkanlah Shiho menjalani rutinitas layaknya Remaja yang lainnya." Pinta Shiho menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, sangat terlihat menyepelekan." Apa kakak mau adikmu ini tak laku-laku seperti kakak, lihatlah kakak sudah dewasa, tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat kakak berkencan."

"kakak terlalu _kuper _dan Shiho tidak mau meniru itu." Ungkap Shiho kali ini melantangkan suaranya tanda kekesalan.

"Shiho, benarkah itu..." hati Akemi berkata perih.

"Sudahlah kakak sayang kan sama Shiho" Shiho melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada lebih rendah.

"sekarang kakak duduk manis disini temani Shiho minum, jadi kakak tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan Shiho dirumah." Shiho melemparkan tubuhnya ke Sofa yang telah di_bookking_ oleh Kaito.

Shiho melirik ke arah kakaknya yang masih _standing_ memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah kak ... "

Akemi ditarik dengan kuat hingga terduduk di sofa samping adiknya berada.

"Sekarang coba minum ini, biar pikiran kakak lebih _fresh _ya..." Shiho menyodorkan minuman ke mulut kakaknya yang rupanya merespon dengan menutup erat. Pantang menyerah, Shiho menekan bibir gelas ke bibir kakaknya. Namun tak juga berhasil.

"Shiho sudah ya kamu jangan bikin kakak marah lagi, kalo kamu kayak gini trus kakak pulang loh.." Rayu Akemi.

Tak berbuah hasil Akemi Cuma bisa mengernyitkan dahi dan pasrah. "sudahlah.. ini tak akan berhasil."hatinya menyerah.

Akemi tak kuasa menahan sedihnya. Tak terasa air mata jatuh menetes di pipinya yang merah. Akemi memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi sebentar, sementara adiknya masih asyik bercanda dalam posisi yang jauh dari kata sadar.

**Akemi Miyano**

Kakak macam apa aku ini, tidakkah seharusnya aku kini sudah berhasil membawa Shiho pulang. Kenapa aku bisa tertunduk dengan kata-kata Shiho yang sedang mabuk. Seharusnya aku harus lebih tegas, ini untuk kebaikan adikku sendiri, aku harus bisa, ya aku harus tegas.

Cermin di depanku seolah-olah hidup dan memberikan nasihat padaku. Aku menekan ujung keran hingga keluar air dari dalamnya. Kuraup semua air yang mengalir walau tak sanggup ku dapatkan semua. Kubasuh mukaku yang tampak bengap akibat adegan menangis yang baru saja terjadi.

Huhh...

Aku keluar dari toilet yang tenang menuju dentuman musik bising yang terus mengganggu telingaku. Mataku mengernyit mencoba memfokuskan pandangan ke satu arah tempat dudukku tadi. Aku mencari Shiho yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan mataku. Ku pandangi seluruh ruangan yang bisa terjangkau oleh pengelihatanku.

"Shiho…" ucapku setengah teriak melihat posisi adikku yang sudah musnah dari pandangan.

"maaf anda sepertinya dalam keadaan bingung. Anda mencari siapa?" aku mendengar suara Pria yang berucap sopan padaku dari samping.

"siapa kamu?" tanyaku sedikit gugup, karena yang aku tahu bahwa pria yang _nongkrong _di tempat seperti ini bukanlah pria baik-baik.

"apa mau pria ini, jangan-jangan dia mau..." dalam hatiku berucap cemas namun dipotong lelaki yang usianya cukup jauh dibawahku.

"Anda tidak usah khawatir, saya bukan langganan _club _ini, saya Cuma sedang mencari seseorang." Ucapan pria itu melegakanku.

"Anda mencari siapa?" Kembali dia bertanya.

"Hmmm….a…adikku" Aku masih sedikit gugup.

"Dia kemana?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah balik Tanya. Membuatku jengkel saja.

"Kalau aku tahu, tidak mungkin aku mencarinya." Jawabku ketus. Mataku masih terus menelanjangi seluruh isi ruangan berharap menemukan sosok yang ku cari.

"hehe… iya benar juga ucapan anda." Dia meringis.

"Namaku Shinichi Kudo, anda siapa?" dia mulai sok akrab.

"Akemi, aku pergi dulu" aku terbburu-buru firasatku sangat tidak nyaman, aku khawatir terjadi hal yang buruk terhadap Shiho.

Sambil setengah berlari kusempatkan menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya Shinichi masih melihatku dengan heran.

"anak kecil itu" gerutuku dalam hati, menurutku usianya hampir seumuran adikku, Shiho.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Shiho" ingatanku mulai tersentil kembali, "Yampun adikku sayang kamu dimana. Kakakmu ini khawatir sekali"

Aku bergegas mencarinya lebihi waspada.

"Tanya orang itu sajalah mungkin dia tahu." Ucapku dalam hati saat melintas seorang waiters yang berlawanan arah denganku.

"maaf, tadi lihat cowok usianya sekitar 19 tahunan, rambutnya hitam kecoklatan pakai jaket biru dalaman putih yang lewat sini." Cerocosku dengan penuh harap.

Si Waiters nampak sedikit binggung, jadi ku ulangi kembali perkataanku. Kali ini lebih pelan dan jelas.

"ow.. iya, yang tadi menyewa ruangan VIP di ujung sana mungkin." Jawab si waiters memberiku sedikit harapan.

"Benarkah? Apa dia bersama seorang gadis yang masih seusia dengannya, memaki baju merah hati tanpa lengan dan bawahan mini?" tanyaku lebih lanjut untuk memperjelas.

"Iya benar" jawaban yang sangat melegakan hati dan pikiranku.

Tanpa melupakan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya aku kembali berlari menyusuri lorong menuju arah yang telah ditunjukkan si Waiters.

"Hah dikunci" pikiranku semakin gag karu-karuan. Tak habis akal, aku masih ingat caranya membobol pintu. Dulu aku sering main ke rumah teman hingga lupa waktu, dan mama selalu mengunci pintu dari dalam untuk memberiku efek jera. Bukannya jera, aku malah mahir membobol pintu yang dikunci. Belajar dari film-film action dan internet. Memang internet selalu memberi solusi.

Stop ngomongin aku dan kunci, kini aku sudah berhasil membuka pintu ruangan.

"Shiho.." aku begitu terkejut menerima kenyataan bahwa Shiho dalam keadaan terlelap tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Ada seorang pria bertubuh kekar di atasnya. Pria itu Kaito menoleh kaget saat ku buka pintu tadi.

"Hei kamu apa yang kamu lakukan dengan adikku." Ku goncang-goncangkan tubuh pria itu, rupanya nafsu dalam dirinya memberikan kekuatan mental. Bukannya takut dia malah meneruskan aksi biadapnya itu.

"Hhhhhrrggg." Dia melempar tanganku hingga aku hampir terjatuh. Dengan sigap aku mencoba berdiri.

"Dasar lelaki biadap. Kubunuh kau." Kuraih sebuah pot bunga di meja samping tempat tidur. Kuhantamkan ke arah Kaito yang masih asyik menggenjot tubuh adikku.

**KAITO KUROBA**

"Ah..shhh..." bibirku tak henti mendesah saat memasukkan tubuhku pada gadis di bawahku, kemudian mengeluarkannya, memasukkannya kembali begitu seterusnya. Entah mengapa gairahku begitu besar kali ini, tak peduli ada kakak Shiho di belakangku. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari ia hendak membunuhku dengan sebuah pot bunga.

Aku meraih tangannya, kuplintir hingga ia tak memiliki daya apapun untuk melawan. Pada posisi ini wajahku jadi semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Entah mengapa suatu gairah muncul lebih besar dan kini keinginanku akan dia mulai merasuk. Tubuhku masih merasuki tubuh Shiho saat itu. Semakin mengeras didalamya. Ku ayunkan tubuhku ke atas kebawah samil mencengkeram tangan Akemi, Kakak Shiho. Gairahku semakin menggila melihat Akemi menangis menyaksikan perbuatanku terhadap adiknya. Semakin lama tubuhku berayun naik turun, kurasakan sesuatu bagian tubuhku berdenyut dalam diri Shiho. Secara reflek kutarik dan ku jejalkan dengan paksa ke mulut Akemi. Akemi menolak, membuat aku frustasi karena gagal melepaskan klimaksku.

"hsss... kau, " kini kedua tanganku mencengkeram kedua tangannya.

"asshhh... sakit" dia mengeluh tapi aku tak peduli, dia harus menerima ganjaran karena telah menggagalkan hasratku.

Sementara Shiho masih terlelap, tanpa melepaskan tanganku kuarahkan mataku ke seluruh ruangan.

"nah itu dia" bisikku dalam hati sambil menyeringai tajam.

Kuseret tubuh Akemi hingga mencapai ke tempat yang kutuju.

"assshhh..." Akemi mendesah sakit semakin membuatku ingin menyentuhnya..Kuambil selembar kain gorden yang menutupi cendela. Disini gordennya bergaya untaian panjang beberapa helai. Setelah berhasil meraihnya hingga lepas dari pengaitnya diatas, kuikatkan pada tangan Akemi dengan kuat. Akemi memang lebih tua dariku dan itu menambah sensasi dalam gairahku.

"Tenang kakak sayang aku akan membahagiakanmu malam ini dengan 'sedikit' rasa sakit' ucapku membuatnya nampak lebih takut.

Ku lepaskan genggamanku dari tangannya, tak kusangka dia malah menendangku. Tak banyak berpikir kugendong tubuhnya yang masih meliut-liut ingin diturunkan sambil. Kusempatkan merobek beberapa helai gorden lagi.

Ku rebahkan disamping tubuh Shiho. Dia menoleh kesamping melihat kondisi adiknya dari dekat sambil tak hentinya menangis. Kubuka lebar satu kakinya dengan paksa, ku ikatkan ke ujung kaki meja. Begitupun perlakuanku sama dengan kaki yang lain tapi yang ini ku ikatkan ke ujung kaki meja yang satunya.

Aku menghela napas sejenak, melihat lekukan tubuh si kakak dari bawah hingga atas. Masih ku temui isak tangis di wajahnya. Aku baru sadar bahwa Akemi masih mengenakan pakaian utuh. Aku biarkan dia tergeletak sementara aku kembali mencari sesuatu, sesuatu untuk melepaskan untaian benang yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Tak mendapatkan apa yang aku cari dengan putus asa ku robek pakaiannya.

"Brengsek kau ... lelaki biadab" tak henti-hentinya dia mencaciku, berbeda dengan sang adik yang terlihat sangat nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"hmmm... tubuhmu indah sekali" ucapku menggodanya. Tanpa basa-basi ku ku raup seluruh tubuhnya.

"permainan _foreplay _yang nikmatkan?" bukan tanpa alasan aku mengatakan seperti itu. Akemi yang tadinya menggeliat ingin kulepaskan kini menggeliat keenakan. Apalagi saat bibirku mulai menggerayangi daerah kewanitaannya yang membelalak itu.

Tak mau menahan lama ku hantamkan tubuhku merasuki tubuhnya.

Merasa puas ku kenakan pakaianku dengan rapi, ku tinggalkan mereka berdua dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Tali yang mengikat Akemi sudah lepas karena kejadian tadi malam. Rupanya Akemi begitu menikmatinya hingga ia memintaku mengulangi kejadian itu lebih dari tiga ronde.

"mereka pasti merasa sangat bahagia semalam" bisik hatiku sambil tersenyum puas," Akemi, kau begitu munafik" lanjutku.

**SHIHO MIYANO**

"Perasaan apa ini, sepertinya semalam aku merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa tapi apa,,.. aku masih lupa" otakku berpikir keras sementara mataku masih terpejam.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhku, bibirku sepertinya bengkak, hawa dingin meniup tubuhku. Seolah-olah aku sedang telanjang bulat. Ataukah memang.." bisikan hatiku terhenti dan ku buka mata. Aku sangat terkejut melihat kondisiku. Lebih terkejut lagi aku melihat hal serupa dialami oleh kakakku.

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan lebih dalam lagi rasa kecewa menghantam diriku. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dibawahku. Saat ku tengok ternyata ada bercak darah di lantai tempatku duduk.

"Darah apa ini, apakah kenikmatan semalam bukanlah mimpi." Aku terus mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa kondisi kakakku serupa.

"Kaito-kun.." tersentil seluruh ingatan dalam otakku.

Segera ku raih pakaianku yang masih berserakan di lantai. Kurasakan pedih di antara dua kakiku.

"Kaito sayang... aku ingin lagi"

aneh, kenapa kakakku berbicara seperti itu, apakah kakaku...

"Kak, bangun kak.. kau ini kenapa?" tanyaku mendesak.

"huh?" kakak masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Shiho sayang kekasihmu sungguh perkasa, belum pernah aku merasakan kenikmatan birahi seperti ini sebelumya" ia berucap lirih kemudian kembali ternyata berkata sejujur itu tanpa ia sadari.

"Kakak!" bentakku lantang. Hal ini membuat mata kakakku terbelalak.

"hah.. Shiho." Dia mulai tersadar.

"apa yang sudah kakak perbuat bersamanya? Kenapa kakak melakukannya dengan kekasihku?" nada kecewa jelas terurai dariku.

**AKEMI MIYANO**

"maafkan kakak sayang, semalam kau diperkosa olehnya dan kakak..." belum sempat kurampungkan ucapanku, Shiho menyautnya."yang diperkosa siapa? Aku diperkosa olehnya atau kakak dan dia saling memerkosa? Kenapa kakak tadi berbicara seperti itu?" Shiho jelas kecewa.

"dengarkan kakak sayang" begitupun kali ini, Shiho tidak membiarkanku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Dia bergegas pergi meninggalkanku yang tanpa pakaian ini. Aku tak dapat mengejarnya setelah kusadari bajuku sudah menjadi sobekan-sobekan kain perca.

Aku Cuma terdiam di dalam ruangan tak berani keluar.

Selang beberapa jam ada cleanning service yang membuka pintu. Aku berharap ia mau menolongku memberikan pakaian untuk ku pakai keluar.

"ouch maaf" ucapnya malu melihatku dalam keadaan bugil.

"tidak apa-apa, maukah kau membantuku?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"ba..ba... bantu apa?" dia balik bertanya dengan sangat gugup. Matanya tak henti menatap setiam inchi tubuhku.

"kumohhon hentikan itu, hentikan memandangiku, aku dalam musibah, aku ingin meminjam pakaianmu" aku memohon dan dia meberikan reaksinya. Sungguh lega rasanya dia membuka pakaian atasnya. Sepertinya dia orang baru disini. Seragamnya masih kemeja putih polos.

Tubuhnya sagat kekar, wajahnya juga sangat menarik buatku. Melihatnya bertelanjang dada mengingatkanku pada kejadian semalam. Aku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi. Sejenak adikku mulai terlupakan. Kumanfaatkan moment saat dia memberikan kemejanya untukku. Entah mengapa aku jadi sangat ingin.

"ini" dia menyodorkan bajunya.

"bantu aku berdiri, tangan dan kakiku sakit" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

Dia menarik tanganku, aku terangkat dari posisi dudukku, dengan sengaja namun pura-pura tidak sengaja kutempelkan dadaku dalam peluknya.

"ouch maaf" kataku mendesah. Secepat kilat aku merasakn sesuatu menonjol di balik celananya.

"_ga ga gak papa"_ dia semakin gugup, dia sedikit mundur.

"pakaikan _donk..._ tanganku sakit banget ni..." aku tersenyum menggoda, mungkin dia pikir aku wanita murahan tapi masa bodoh, aku ingin sekali melakukan hal murahan itu lagi. Baru kusadari betapa nikmatnya hidup ini.

Dia sedikit gugup saat memakaikan pakaiannya padaku. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedikit mencuri kesempatan membelaiku. Apalagi saat dia mengancingkan bajuku terasa sekali dia menyentuhnya dengan sengaja. Tangan kananku pura-pura menggaruk punggung kiriku hingga tangannya yang sedang mengancingkan kemeja bagian atas terhimpit di dadaku. Aku mulai merasakan keliaranku. Aku menggaruk punggungku ke atas ke bawah dengan menekan tangannya hingga tangannya pun ikut serta bergerak di dadaku, sekali- sekali menyentuh tonjolan kecilku yang sedikit bengkak akibat perbiatan Kaito semalam. Dan itu membuatku semakin bergairah. Rupanya pria itu merasakan hal yang sama.

Tanpa sadar kami telah telanjang diatas Sofa dengan tubuhku ditindih pria yang sampai saat ini belum ku kenal.

Selang satu jam lebih kami bercinta, pintu kamar digedor seseorang. Untung kami sudah saling mencapai maximum.

"aduh bagaimana ini, aku takut kalau itu bossku aku akan dibunuhnya jika dihari pertamaku bekerja malah ku buat seperti ini" bisiknya gelisah.

"kalau begitu kenakan pakaianmu, aku akan turn lewat cendela" ucapku menenangkan.

"apa kamu sudah gila?kamu gak pakai apapun sekarang, dan kamu ingin bergelantungan dari lantai dua?" cemasnya.

"apa boleh buat. Aku turun dulu, trus kamu segera lari ke bawah bawakan baju ?" solusi itu muncul tanpa memperdulikan resiko selanjutnya. Dia mengangguk dan langsung ku tinggal begitu saja. Di balik cendela aku masih bisa melihatnya memakai pakaiannya, sedikit merpikannya lalu membuka pintu.

Aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan pinjakanku. Segera ku perbaiki, sedikit aku melihat kebawah. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Aku memang phobia ketinggian. Selang beberapa detik aku sudah tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

**Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :Gosho Aoyama**

**Rate : M**

Hai semua.. aku newbie ni pingin berbagi imajinasiku sama kalian, maf2 kalo ada yang kurang, tapi yang jelas si ni cerita sangat OOC dan GJ abiss...oia,aku masih gag ngerti apa yang seharusnya paling wajib terpampang disini, sampai saat ini yang kupaparkan inilah yang kutaw. Kalo ada yang merasa gag nyaman mohon maph, kalo ada yang ngerasa kurang tolong riview ya…. :D

**SAMPAI KAPAN**

_Sampai kapan aku harus begini,_

_Mungkinkah suatu saat kan ada mentari_

_Cahaya yang menerangi gelap hariku_

_Setitik sinar yang menuntun kemana aku menuju_

_Aku ingin berlari hingga saatnya nanti aku berhenti._

"hahhh…. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, aku lelah, aku bosan, sepertinya aku memang harus…." Ungkap hati gadis mungil itu di dalam sebuah kamar yang tampak rapi walau telah lama ditinggal pemiliknya ke dunia penuh asa 'jika kakakku masih ada'.

Wajah gadis itu menampakkan kepedihan yang amat mendalam. Bagaimana tidak, sang Kakak yang begitu ia sayangi telah pergi untuk setahun lamanya, bukan waktu yang singkat untuk sekedar merenungi orang yang telah tiada. Namun kali ini ia memutuskan untuk membangkitkan hidupnya. Kembali menjadi gadis tegas penuh ceria dan ide gila.

"shiho….shiho, buka pinttunya sayang, mama bawain kamu makan siang ni…" teriak Elena dengan sedikit wajah memohon.

"sayang, cobalah untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Kau membuat mama begitu khawatir." Hati Elena berucap miris melihat keadaan putri tercintanya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Shiho...!" suara barnada amarah terdengar jelas di telinga gadis berambut merah itu.

"Ka...Kakak ..." Shiho menoleh dengan ragu dan penuh rasa was-was.

Ternyata benar ada gadis berambut panjang terurai menghampirinya.

"ternyata benar kau ada disini, seharusnya kamu malu, berpakaian seperti gadis murahan di tengah kerumunan laki-laki mabuk. Kakak yakin tidak ada satupun pria disini yang tidak membayangkan untuk tidur denganmu malam ini' ungkap Akemi penuh rasa kecewa.

" Hsss... sudahlah kak, biarkan aku disini untuk menikmati indahnya hidup ini, sekali-kali kakak juga harus mencobanya." Shiho menyodorkan segelas alkohol ke mulut Akemi tapi dengan sigap Akemi menapiknya.

" kamu sudah mabuk ya... mau jadi apa kau ini, baru lulus sekolah saja kau sudah bertingkah pola" omel Akemi.

" Justru karena itu kak, selama ini kan aku terus fokus pada ujian akhirku di sekolah, Tugas inilah itulah, capek otakku kak." Ucapan Shiho semakin ngelantur.

"Untung ada Kaito, dia sudah mengajarkanku arti indah kehidupan ini, iya kan sayang.." Shiho memeluk Pria di sampingnya yang nampaknya juga dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Kaito meraih dagu Shiho, berusaha menciumnya tepat di depan Akemi. Tak mau adiknya dijadikan mainan pria yang menurutnya tak tahu adat itu, Akemi menggenggam erat tangan Kaito melemparnya kebawah sebelum sempat mendaratkan ciuman dibibir mungil sang adik.

" Kakak... sudahlah Shiho sudah besar, bukan saatnya kakak memperlakukan Shiho seperti bayi lagi, biarkanlah Shiho menjalani rutinitas layaknya Remaja yang lainnya." Pinta Shiho menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, sangat terlihat menyepelekan." Apa kakak mau adikmu ini tak laku-laku seperti kakak, lihatlah kakak sudah dewasa, tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat kakak berkencan."

"kakak terlalu _kuper _dan Shiho tidak mau meniru itu." Ungkap Shiho kali ini melantangkan suaranya tanda kekesalan.

"Shiho, benarkah itu..." hati Akemi berkata perih.

"Sudahlah kakak sayang kan sama Shiho" Shiho melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada lebih rendah.

"sekarang kakak duduk manis disini temani Shiho minum, jadi kakak tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan Shiho dirumah." Shiho melemparkan tubuhnya ke Sofa yang telah di_bookking_ oleh Kaito.

Shiho melirik ke arah kakaknya yang masih _standing_ memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah kak ... "

Akemi ditarik dengan kuat hingga terduduk di sofa samping adiknya berada.

"Sekarang coba minum ini, biar pikiran kakak lebih _fresh _ya..." Shiho menyodorkan minuman ke mulut kakaknya yang rupanya merespon dengan menutup erat. Pantang menyerah, Shiho menekan bibir gelas ke bibir kakaknya. Namun tak juga berhasil.

"Shiho sudah ya kamu jangan bikin kakak marah lagi, kalo kamu kayak gini trus kakak pulang loh.." Rayu Akemi.

Tak berbuah hasil Akemi Cuma bisa mengernyitkan dahi dan pasrah. "sudahlah.. ini tak akan berhasil."hatinya menyerah.

Akemi tak kuasa menahan sedihnya. Tak terasa air mata jatuh menetes di pipinya yang merah. Akemi memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi sebentar, sementara adiknya masih asyik bercanda dalam posisi yang jauh dari kata sadar.

**Akemi Miyano**

Kakak macam apa aku ini, tidakkah seharusnya aku kini sudah berhasil membawa Shiho pulang. Kenapa aku bisa tertunduk dengan kata-kata Shiho yang sedang mabuk. Seharusnya aku harus lebih tegas, ini untuk kebaikan adikku sendiri, aku harus bisa, ya aku harus tegas.

Cermin di depanku seolah-olah hidup dan memberikan nasihat padaku. Aku menekan ujung keran hingga keluar air dari dalamnya. Kuraup semua air yang mengalir walau tak sanggup ku dapatkan semua. Kubasuh mukaku yang tampak bengap akibat adegan menangis yang baru saja terjadi.

Huhh...

Aku keluar dari toilet yang tenang menuju dentuman musik bising yang terus mengganggu telingaku. Mataku mengernyit mencoba memfokuskan pandangan ke satu arah tempat dudukku tadi. Aku mencari Shiho yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan mataku. Ku pandangi seluruh ruangan yang bisa terjangkau oleh pengelihatanku.

"Shiho…" ucapku setengah teriak melihat posisi adikku yang sudah musnah dari pandangan.

"maaf anda sepertinya dalam keadaan bingung. Anda mencari siapa?" aku mendengar suara Pria yang berucap sopan padaku dari samping.

"siapa kamu?" tanyaku sedikit gugup, karena yang aku tahu bahwa pria yang _nongkrong _di tempat seperti ini bukanlah pria baik-baik.

"apa mau pria ini, jangan-jangan dia mau..." dalam hatiku berucap cemas namun dipotong lelaki yang usianya cukup jauh dibawahku.

"Anda tidak usah khawatir, saya bukan langganan _club _ini, saya Cuma sedang mencari seseorang." Ucapan pria itu melegakanku.

"Anda mencari siapa?" Kembali dia bertanya.

"Hmmm….a…adikku" Aku masih sedikit gugup.

"Dia kemana?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah balik Tanya. Membuatku jengkel saja.

"Kalau aku tahu, tidak mungkin aku mencarinya." Jawabku ketus. Mataku masih terus menelanjangi seluruh isi ruangan berharap menemukan sosok yang ku cari.

"hehe… iya benar juga ucapan anda." Dia meringis.

"Namaku Shinichi Kudo, anda siapa?" dia mulai sok akrab.

"Akemi, aku pergi dulu" aku terbburu-buru firasatku sangat tidak nyaman, aku khawatir terjadi hal yang buruk terhadap Shiho.

Sambil setengah berlari kusempatkan menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya Shinichi masih melihatku dengan heran.

"anak kecil itu" gerutuku dalam hati, menurutku usianya hampir seumuran adikku, Shiho.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Shiho" ingatanku mulai tersentil kembali, "Yampun adikku sayang kamu dimana. Kakakmu ini khawatir sekali"

Aku bergegas mencarinya lebihi waspada.

"Tanya orang itu sajalah mungkin dia tahu." Ucapku dalam hati saat melintas seorang waiters yang berlawanan arah denganku.

"maaf, tadi lihat cowok usianya sekitar 19 tahunan, rambutnya hitam kecoklatan pakai jaket biru dalaman putih yang lewat sini." Cerocosku dengan penuh harap.

Si Waiters nampak sedikit binggung, jadi ku ulangi kembali perkataanku. Kali ini lebih pelan dan jelas.

"ow.. iya, yang tadi menyewa ruangan VIP di ujung sana mungkin." Jawab si waiters memberiku sedikit harapan.

"Benarkah? Apa dia bersama seorang gadis yang masih seusia dengannya, memaki baju merah hati tanpa lengan dan bawahan mini?" tanyaku lebih lanjut untuk memperjelas.

"Iya benar" jawaban yang sangat melegakan hati dan pikiranku.

Tanpa melupakan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya aku kembali berlari menyusuri lorong menuju arah yang telah ditunjukkan si Waiters.

"Hah dikunci" pikiranku semakin gag karu-karuan. Tak habis akal, aku masih ingat caranya membobol pintu. Dulu aku sering main ke rumah teman hingga lupa waktu, dan mama selalu mengunci pintu dari dalam untuk memberiku efek jera. Bukannya jera, aku malah mahir membobol pintu yang dikunci. Belajar dari film-film action dan internet. Memang internet selalu memberi solusi.

Stop ngomongin aku dan kunci, kini aku sudah berhasil membuka pintu ruangan.

"Shiho.." aku begitu terkejut menerima kenyataan bahwa Shiho dalam keadaan terlelap tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Ada seorang pria bertubuh kekar di atasnya. Pria itu Kaito menoleh kaget saat ku buka pintu tadi.

"Hei kamu apa yang kamu lakukan dengan adikku." Ku goncang-goncangkan tubuh pria itu, rupanya nafsu dalam dirinya memberikan kekuatan mental. Bukannya takut dia malah meneruskan aksi biadapnya itu.

"Hhhhhrrggg." Dia melempar tanganku hingga aku hampir terjatuh. Dengan sigap aku mencoba berdiri.

"Dasar lelaki biadap. Kubunuh kau." Kuraih sebuah pot bunga di meja samping tempat tidur. Kuhantamkan ke arah Kaito yang masih asyik menggenjot tubuh adikku.

**KAITO KUROBA**

"Ah..shhh..." bibirku tak henti mendesah saat memasukkan tubuhku pada gadis di bawahku, kemudian mengeluarkannya, memasukkannya kembali begitu seterusnya. Entah mengapa gairahku begitu besar kali ini, tak peduli ada kakak Shiho di belakangku. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari ia hendak membunuhku dengan sebuah pot bunga.

Aku meraih tangannya, kuplintir hingga ia tak memiliki daya apapun untuk melawan. Pada posisi ini wajahku jadi semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Entah mengapa suatu gairah muncul lebih besar dan kini keinginanku akan dia mulai merasuk. Tubuhku masih merasuki tubuh Shiho saat itu. Semakin mengeras didalamya. Ku ayunkan tubuhku ke atas kebawah samil mencengkeram tangan Akemi, Kakak Shiho. Gairahku semakin menggila melihat Akemi menangis menyaksikan perbuatanku terhadap adiknya. Semakin lama tubuhku berayun naik turun, kurasakan sesuatu bagian tubuhku berdenyut dalam diri Shiho. Secara reflek kutarik dan ku jejalkan dengan paksa ke mulut Akemi. Akemi menolak, membuat aku frustasi karena gagal melepaskan klimaksku.

"hsss... kau, " kini kedua tanganku mencengkeram kedua tangannya.

"asshhh... sakit" dia mengeluh tapi aku tak peduli, dia harus menerima ganjaran karena telah menggagalkan hasratku.

Sementara Shiho masih terlelap, tanpa melepaskan tanganku kuarahkan mataku ke seluruh ruangan.

"nah itu dia" bisikku dalam hati sambil menyeringai tajam.

Kuseret tubuh Akemi hingga mencapai ke tempat yang kutuju.

"assshhh..." Akemi mendesah sakit semakin membuatku ingin menyentuhnya..Kuambil selembar kain gorden yang menutupi cendela. Disini gordennya bergaya untaian panjang beberapa helai. Setelah berhasil meraihnya hingga lepas dari pengaitnya diatas, kuikatkan pada tangan Akemi dengan kuat. Akemi memang lebih tua dariku dan itu menambah sensasi dalam gairahku.

"Tenang kakak sayang aku akan membahagiakanmu malam ini dengan 'sedikit' rasa sakit' ucapku membuatnya nampak lebih takut.

Ku lepaskan genggamanku dari tangannya, tak kusangka dia malah menendangku. Tak banyak berpikir kugendong tubuhnya yang masih meliut-liut ingin diturunkan sambil. Kusempatkan merobek beberapa helai gorden lagi.

Ku rebahkan disamping tubuh Shiho. Dia menoleh kesamping melihat kondisi adiknya dari dekat sambil tak hentinya menangis. Kubuka lebar satu kakinya dengan paksa, ku ikatkan ke ujung kaki meja. Begitupun perlakuanku sama dengan kaki yang lain tapi yang ini ku ikatkan ke ujung kaki meja yang satunya.

Aku menghela napas sejenak, melihat lekukan tubuh si kakak dari bawah hingga atas. Masih ku temui isak tangis di wajahnya. Aku baru sadar bahwa Akemi masih mengenakan pakaian utuh. Aku biarkan dia tergeletak sementara aku kembali mencari sesuatu, sesuatu untuk melepaskan untaian benang yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Tak mendapatkan apa yang aku cari dengan putus asa ku robek pakaiannya.

"Brengsek kau ... lelaki biadab" tak henti-hentinya dia mencaciku, berbeda dengan sang adik yang terlihat sangat nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"hmmm... tubuhmu indah sekali" ucapku menggodanya. Tanpa basa-basi ku ku raup seluruh tubuhnya.

"permainan _foreplay _yang nikmatkan?" bukan tanpa alasan aku mengatakan seperti itu. Akemi yang tadinya menggeliat ingin kulepaskan kini menggeliat keenakan. Apalagi saat bibirku mulai menggerayangi daerah kewanitaannya yang membelalak itu.

Tak mau menahan lama ku hantamkan tubuhku merasuki tubuhnya.

Merasa puas ku kenakan pakaianku dengan rapi, ku tinggalkan mereka berdua dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Tali yang mengikat Akemi sudah lepas karena kejadian tadi malam. Rupanya Akemi begitu menikmatinya hingga ia memintaku mengulangi kejadian itu lebih dari tiga ronde.

"mereka pasti merasa sangat bahagia semalam" bisik hatiku sambil tersenyum puas," Akemi, kau begitu munafik" lanjutku.

**SHIHO MIYANO**

"Perasaan apa ini, sepertinya semalam aku merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa tapi apa,,.. aku masih lupa" otakku berpikir keras sementara mataku masih terpejam.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhku, bibirku sepertinya bengkak, hawa dingin meniup tubuhku. Seolah-olah aku sedang telanjang bulat. Ataukah memang.." bisikan hatiku terhenti dan ku buka mata. Aku sangat terkejut melihat kondisiku. Lebih terkejut lagi aku melihat hal serupa dialami oleh kakakku.

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan lebih dalam lagi rasa kecewa menghantam diriku. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dibawahku. Saat ku tengok ternyata ada bercak darah di lantai tempatku duduk.

"Darah apa ini, apakah kenikmatan semalam bukanlah mimpi." Aku terus mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa kondisi kakakku serupa.

"Kaito-kun.." tersentil seluruh ingatan dalam otakku.

Segera ku raih pakaianku yang masih berserakan di lantai. Kurasakan pedih di antara dua kakiku.

"Kaito sayang... aku ingin lagi"

aneh, kenapa kakakku berbicara seperti itu, apakah kakaku...

"Kak, bangun kak.. kau ini kenapa?" tanyaku mendesak.

"huh?" kakak masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Shiho sayang kekasihmu sungguh perkasa, belum pernah aku merasakan kenikmatan birahi seperti ini sebelumya" ia berucap lirih kemudian kembali ternyata berkata sejujur itu tanpa ia sadari.

"Kakak!" bentakku lantang. Hal ini membuat mata kakakku terbelalak.

"hah.. Shiho." Dia mulai tersadar.

"apa yang sudah kakak perbuat bersamanya? Kenapa kakak melakukannya dengan kekasihku?" nada kecewa jelas terurai dariku.

**AKEMI MIYANO**

"maafkan kakak sayang, semalam kau diperkosa olehnya dan kakak..." belum sempat kurampungkan ucapanku, Shiho menyautnya."yang diperkosa siapa? Aku diperkosa olehnya atau kakak dan dia saling memerkosa? Kenapa kakak tadi berbicara seperti itu?" Shiho jelas kecewa.

"dengarkan kakak sayang" begitupun kali ini, Shiho tidak membiarkanku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Dia bergegas pergi meninggalkanku yang tanpa pakaian ini. Aku tak dapat mengejarnya setelah kusadari bajuku sudah menjadi sobekan-sobekan kain perca.

Aku Cuma terdiam di dalam ruangan tak berani keluar.

Selang beberapa jam ada cleanning service yang membuka pintu. Aku berharap ia mau menolongku memberikan pakaian untuk ku pakai keluar.

"ouch maaf" ucapnya malu melihatku dalam keadaan bugil.

"tidak apa-apa, maukah kau membantuku?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"ba..ba... bantu apa?" dia balik bertanya dengan sangat gugup. Matanya tak henti menatap setiam inchi tubuhku.

"kumohhon hentikan itu, hentikan memandangiku, aku dalam musibah, aku ingin meminjam pakaianmu" aku memohon dan dia meberikan reaksinya. Sungguh lega rasanya dia membuka pakaian atasnya. Sepertinya dia orang baru disini. Seragamnya masih kemeja putih polos.

Tubuhnya sagat kekar, wajahnya juga sangat menarik buatku. Melihatnya bertelanjang dada mengingatkanku pada kejadian semalam. Aku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi. Sejenak adikku mulai terlupakan. Kumanfaatkan moment saat dia memberikan kemejanya untukku. Entah mengapa aku jadi sangat ingin.

"ini" dia menyodorkan bajunya.

"bantu aku berdiri, tangan dan kakiku sakit" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

Dia menarik tanganku, aku terangkat dari posisi dudukku, dengan sengaja namun pura-pura tidak sengaja kutempelkan dadaku dalam peluknya.

"ouch maaf" kataku mendesah. Secepat kilat aku merasakn sesuatu menonjol di balik celananya.

"_ga ga gak papa"_ dia semakin gugup, dia sedikit mundur.

"pakaikan _donk..._ tanganku sakit banget ni..." aku tersenyum menggoda, mungkin dia pikir aku wanita murahan tapi masa bodoh, aku ingin sekali melakukan hal murahan itu lagi. Baru kusadari betapa nikmatnya hidup ini.

Dia sedikit gugup saat memakaikan pakaiannya padaku. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedikit mencuri kesempatan membelaiku. Apalagi saat dia mengancingkan bajuku terasa sekali dia menyentuhnya dengan sengaja. Tangan kananku pura-pura menggaruk punggung kiriku hingga tangannya yang sedang mengancingkan kemeja bagian atas terhimpit di dadaku. Aku mulai merasakan keliaranku. Aku menggaruk punggungku ke atas ke bawah dengan menekan tangannya hingga tangannya pun ikut serta bergerak di dadaku, sekali- sekali menyentuh tonjolan kecilku yang sedikit bengkak akibat perbiatan Kaito semalam. Dan itu membuatku semakin bergairah. Rupanya pria itu merasakan hal yang sama.

Tanpa sadar kami telah telanjang diatas Sofa dengan tubuhku ditindih pria yang sampai saat ini belum ku kenal.

Selang satu jam lebih kami bercinta, pintu kamar digedor seseorang. Untung kami sudah saling mencapai maximum.

"aduh bagaimana ini, aku takut kalau itu bossku aku akan dibunuhnya jika dihari pertamaku bekerja malah ku buat seperti ini" bisiknya gelisah.

"kalau begitu kenakan pakaianmu, aku akan turn lewat cendela" ucapku menenangkan.

"apa kamu sudah gila?kamu gak pakai apapun sekarang, dan kamu ingin bergelantungan dari lantai dua?" cemasnya.

"apa boleh buat. Aku turun dulu, trus kamu segera lari ke bawah bawakan baju ?" solusi itu muncul tanpa memperdulikan resiko selanjutnya. Dia mengangguk dan langsung ku tinggal begitu saja. Di balik cendela aku masih bisa melihatnya memakai pakaiannya, sedikit merpikannya lalu membuka pintu.

Aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan pinjakanku. Segera ku perbaiki, sedikit aku melihat kebawah. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Aku memang phobia ketinggian. Selang beberapa detik aku sudah tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

**Bersambung...**


End file.
